The Seven Primes and VooDoo
by varsitylove16
Summary: What do the Seven Primes, two teenage girls, one Autobot, and a group of human-sized transformers have in common? They were talking one day about the Primes and then it was brought up: do the Seven Primes have VooDoo powers?


_Hey everyone! ^^ Taking just a short little tiny break from Grad Day and my other stories! This was just too good to **not** write. Just so none of you are confused, this is based on an IM chat between Tre and I about a couple forums, one on FanFic and one on GaiaOnline. Basically all ya need to know is that Trelynne [AKA Tre] has these little bots called Micros that pretty much stick with her all the time. The Seven Primes [those guys from ROTF that sacrificed their lives to make the Tomb of Primes] are able to take over Tre's body and do whatever they want because of a promise she made to them. Varsity didn't know that fact until just a little while before the setting of this story. The three holoforms are Bumblebee's, Jag's [one of the Micros], and Zero's [one of the Micros]. The teens are The Vampire Goddess Trelynne and, well, me. xD __Y'all better be able to tell who's who now... Hopefully that makes sense! If not, the story should still give you a smile! ...I hope... Oh yeah, and beware of F-bombs. _x3

_Transformers [yes, ALL of it; the Primes, the tomb, EVERYTHING] belong to Hasbro or whatever. Trelynne, Jag, and Zero belong to The Vampire Goddess Trelynne. Varsity belongs to me._

**_!CREDIT FOR THIS STORY GOES HALF AND HALF BETWEEN ME AND THE VAMPIRE GODDESS TRELYNNE! [If not more for Tre. ;P]  
_**

_Enjoy _=)

~*~

* * *

Three holoforms and two teenage girls sat in the hallway of a certain Autobot base, chatting about their day's events. The topic for now: Varsity's encounters with the Seven Primes.

Tre took a quick peek at the said brunette out of the corner of her eye. "And Varsy… I think the Primes like to tease you." She had a feeling that this wasn't going to go over well…

Varsity leaned her head back against the wall, making a loud _thunk_ noise. "Dammit!" she hissed. Tre let out a nervous giggle as she heard the Seven Primes chuckle in the back of her mind. Zero just rolled his eyes and muttered, "They do it to anyone; used to do it to Tre just to make her jump." Varsity growled and crossed her arms in a huff. "Well that _sucks_," she grumbled. Bumblebee snickered into his hand.

"Don't worry, they should stop soon…" said Tre. As an afterthought, she added, "Well, you won't be able to tell it's them soon enough." Varsity groaned and grumbled, "Aw feck it all…" Tre rubbed the back of her neck apologetically, wearing a small and sheepish smile. "Sorry," replied the teen. "It's one of the after effects of me meeting them." Varsity pursed her lips and pouted as she leaned into Bumblebee's holoform. "No fair! I can't do anything back or they'll curse me or something!" she moaned.

Tre paused. "…Curse?" Zero began to laugh.

"Well, fuck! I don't know! Maybe they have ancient Cybertronian voodoo powers or something!" retorted Varsity. Bumblebee literally face palmed at her stupidity. At that point, Trelynne fell over, laughing her ass off. "Yeah, they cursed me, silly," she teased.

Zero frowned. "Tre, that is not nice to say," he scolded. Jag chuckled and added, "Because it's not true."

Varsity put her hands over her face and turned into Bumblebee's shoulder. "AHH! CONFUSED!" she shouted. Tre giggled and said, "They aren't going to curse you, silly." Varsity looked at her wearily, highly doubting her friend. "Besides, you've interacted with them before. You just didn't know it," said Tre, beaming. Jag slightly frowned and leaned closer to Tre. "I think that is going to freak her out," he mumbled.

"WHAT?!" shouted Varsity, jolting straight up. Tre looked away guiltily. "What? You thought they were going to allow me to be on a base with this war going on without checking out who I would be interacting with?"

"WHAT THE CRACK?!" exclaimed the brunette, gaping at Tre. Her turquoise eyes were wide and filled with disbelief. Tre continued calmly. "When I was tossed over the top line, they took over. Why else do you think I had that hero streak? They were the ones that first met you, not me," she stated. Varsity continued to gawk at her friend. "What the fuck?!" screamed the brunette. Tre looked at Varsity sheepishly. "Oh boy..." she mumbled. Her reddish-orange eyes glanced up from the floor to look at Varsity as she asked, "W ell didn't you notice how I act differently than I did back then?"

Varsity hesitated before saying, "Not really, no…"

"She doesn't pay much attention to detail," piped in Bumblebee. Varsity glared at him and grumbled, "Shut up, Bee…"

Jag leaned towards Tre again and whispered, "That explains why she didn't notice our change also."

Varsity overheard him, much to the Micro's chagrin. "What? You changed, too?!" she yelled. Jag's eyes widened and he looked away quickly. "Yeah…" he said, drawing out the word. "Who do you think you were huggling earlier? It wasn't Zero or me. When we first came out of sleep mode in the bands, we weren't the ones in control," he stated. Varsity exploded. "WHAT?! WHO THE FUCK WAS I HUGGING?!" she demanded. Everyone cringed at her outburst. The blondish brown haired teen cleared her throat and diverted her gaze away from Varsity. "Two of the Primes," mumbled Tre. Varsity's eye twitched. "MOTHER—"

Bumblebee instantly covered Varsity's mouth with his hand to muffle her curses. The teen struggled a little, elbowing the holo in his ribs, but he didn't budge. With a muffled sigh, she gave up the fighting and crossed her arms. "Didn't you notice how the next time Zero didn't react to your huggling?" asked Tre. Varsity shook her head. Bumblebee sighed and said, "Remember what I said earlier? Lack of attention to detail?"

"Yeah..." muttered Tre. "She got to tease one of the Primes and didn't know it." She gave them all a sheepish smile. "Never going to tell you which one though. He will curse me if I do."

Varsity removed Bee's hand from her mouth and shouted, "SEE? They _can_ curse people!" Bumblebee face palmed and muttered, "Oh Primus…" Tre responded by falling over, laughing again.

"Shut up!" snapped Varsity. She sighed and slumped against the wall. "Ah fuck... This going to scar me for life... I _huggled_ some of the _Primes_..." she grumbled, shuddering.

"Yup, and got kissed by one of them, too," added Tre in a chipper voice. She cringed and mumbled under her breath, "…Shouldn't have told her that."

Varsity's eye twitched as her emotions built up. "Uh oh…" muttered Bumblebee. The holo began to inch away from the fuming brunette. The teen began to shake her fist at the sky, screaming, "HORNY BASTARDS!" Bumblebee had an appalled look on his face. "Varsity!" he scolded. Tre remained silent for a moment, then said, "Varsy, it was on the cheek, silly. Remember Storm kissing his palm then touching your cheek?" Varsity let her arms drops to her sides as she slid to the floor. She groaned. "Ew… I thought one of the Seven Primes was… _adorable_… AHH!" She contorted her face into a look of disgust, holding her hands over her face. Tre fell over with laughter once again.

Zero looked at Varsity and added, "You did the same thing with the two other Primes with Jag and me." Varsity whipped her head around to gape at the Micro's holoform. "WHAT?! I didn't kiss you guys!" she shouted. Then in a soft voice, she added, "…Did I?" Zero smirked and pointed at his cheek. "On the cheek."

"FECKITALL!!"

_Three hours later…_

"OMIGOD! EPIPHANY!"

Everyone groaned and looked at Varsity. "Zero blushed whenever I hugged him because it was one of the Primes and not Zero!" she exclaimed. Tre paused and glanced at Zero. "She just _now_ got that?" Zero bit back laughter and looked away. "Looks like it…" Everyone but Varsity burst out into laughter.

* * *

~*~

_Didja like it? _:D_ Please review!  
_


End file.
